


Not what I thought

by loltarts



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akward encounters, Asano gets shook, Asano is actually a soft spring bean that needs to be helped, Asano is basically freaked the whole time, Asano trying to be cool, E class bets, E class doesnt hate asano, Karma is a masochist, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nagisa is a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loltarts/pseuds/loltarts
Summary: Asano is sent to the E class, by his father, after coming under them in the exams . He finds out a little bit about Karma and Nagisa while he's at it.





	

Asano let out a final huff of painful breath as he put his foot on the top of the mountain the E class climbed every day. He was sweating slightly but he was going to blame it on the heat because he would not be outdone by the misfits of the school and a hard to climb mountain.

He was catching his breath when he heard a snicker behind him.  
"Oh Gakushuu-kun~?" Said a lilting voice he knew all too well, followed by a soft thud. "Already out of breath already are we? Tut tut, this will not do! The rest of us in 3-E can scale this mountain faster than you could run a horizontal surface... Without breaking a sweat." Asano turned during the condescending monologue to see a smirking Karma.

"It's hot today Akabane-kun, I don't care how fast you and your friends can hobble as long as it doesn't get in my way... And when did we enter a first name relationship?" Asano replied in monotone.

"I thought we were veery close Gakushuu- Oh! You can just call me Karma. If I'm being completely honest, a dropped honorific and a first name here and there wont be so surprising once you meet our teacher and hang around this place long enough, ha~" Karma drawled and slinked off to his friend, Shiroto-kun was it? Little did he know Asano already met the teacher, and wasn't very surprised, just, curious.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Asano had nearly fallen asleep in three of his classes due to the old curriculum they were learning, but was thankfully brought back to attention by one Karma Akabane, his neighbour, who kept disrupting class with assassination attemps, before he was told off by Koro-sensei. Karma then proceeded to rock procariously on his chair for the rest of class, slouching and pouting aggressively.

\\\\\\\

×Ding Dong×

\\\\\\\

Asano felt gazes flick to him, almost in unusion, but before anyone could move from their seats, he had music in his ears and paper in front of his face, a technique he learned from observing the less... popular people in his class. The wall he had built served him well, as nobody tried to talk to him for twenty, full, minutes. Until: The Bathroom Incident.

About fifteen minutes into lunch Asano began needing to go to the toilet, so, obviously he went to the bathroom, but when he went, he witnessed a very unusual sight, something that completely changed how he percieved the threat levels of two poeple he thought he knew.

Karma's back was against the wall in the most submissive stance he had ever seen, looking a mixture of scared and excited, with his eyes on the floor. And the one who was making him act like this, who had their arm around him in a "kabedon", was none other than Nagisa Shiota, who was looking at him like the calm before the storm.  
"Karma-kun? Didn't we talk about you talking to people without my permission?" Nagisa sounded like honey dripped from his mouth but from his facial expression it could have been the sweetest poison.

"But we talked about Asano.. san..." Karma fidgeted, a bang echoed throughout the room as Nagisa slammed his fist against the wall. Karma flinched as the hand landed beside his head. He lifted his eyes from the floor and even though Nagisa was shorter, Karma seemed impossibly small.

"Yes we did, didn't we. But did we say you could drop honorifcs and call him so familiary? No we didn't, and what was that in class huh? Were you showing off for him?"

"Nono really, I just... I just.. I'm sorry... I don't want him though, it's you that i need, I'm in love with you!" Karma said, staring into Nagisa's eyes as a almost blade like hand hand snaked up his neck into his flaming hair. As his head was pulled slowly by Nagisa he didn't dare to look away, as if caught in a trance, mesmerised, or frozen in fear. Until their lips were locked in an open mouthed kiss, their eyes closed softly and for a few moments all that existed was Nagisa and Karma, or Karma and Nagisa, blue and red clashing to create a beutiful rainbow of danger an air of privacy.

Asano was intruding, he didn't belong here. He didn't deserve to witness this messed up love scene. The kiss was short, but oh so hot. Asano couldn't react, too mesmerised to act. They put their foreheads on one another and when Asano caught a glimpse of their eyes he saw unrestrained adoration and a slight undertone of lust. Nagisa took a sharp breath, holding Karma's gaze, and let out a quiet but threatening:

"As long as you know who you belong to."

Asano closed the door softly and walked away changed. He was scared and couldn't tell anybody what happened. He was embarrassed(he had gotten hard), and didn't know how to act around anyone again. He could hear muffled laughter and a few whispers of "it only took one day, you owe me juice." From the classmates he had left in the classroom. Apparently the relationship and character gap between the two was common knowledge in the class of 3-E.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was my first ever fanfic written... I hope you liked it, im sorry for anh grammar or spelling mistakes, im not really sure how to see comments or anything but constructive critisism is always appreciated.  
> Idrk what to write so thank you for reading :)


End file.
